


you're my sanctuary, baby

by softsocky



Series: socky shorts [12]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: FML, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, also....rocky's sleeping again, and then edited it slightly, i seriously wrote this quickly in a chat to leah, this is like the 4th fic where he's sleeping, this is....fluffy and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/softsocky
Summary: Over time, waking Minhyuk had become Sanha’s job.





	you're my sanctuary, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinjangled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjangled/gifts).



> this is short bye??? no plot thanks. for leah bc i sent it to her :( ilysm  
> title from the beautiful song 'sanctuary' by allie x

Everyone knew that Minhyuk had a bad temper in the morning. Amongst the group, he was surely the hardest to wake up, because although he didn’t sleep as _deeply_ as Moonbin, or as heavily as Jinwoo, he slept very _rarely_. This meant, when someone trudged up the stairs to wake him up it was usually much too soon, and the string of curse words that would following waking him, alongside the resonating sound of something heavy being thrown with terrifying accuracy at the individual waking him, was enough for the members of Astro to back off completely. Or at least, not _all_ of Astro.

Each morning, Yoon Sanha would gladly amble on up the stairs of their shared apartment, would enter into Minhyuk’s room without even knocking, and there would be a calm, swearing-free fifteen minutes that would follow. Over time, waking Minhyuk had become Sanha’s job – willingly, too, because Sanha found Minhyuk far too endearing in the mornings, thought his anger was _‘cute_ ’ and thought he was _‘fluffy’_ and _‘soft_ ’ with his rumpled hair and wrinkled sleep shirt hanging crookedly off his shoulders.

No one really knew what Sanha did to get him up so easily, so willingly; frankly, they’re not entirely sure they wanted to know euther. All they know is that when Sanha heads upstairs – still half asleep himself – with a hot mug of coffee, he’d return fifteen minutes later with red cheeks and puffy lips, and Minhyuk would be close on his heels, arm clutched around the youngers waist as though it were the only thing keeping him upright (and perhaps it was, as he almost looked as though he were sleep walking) and his shirt was thrown on a little crooked – but he _was_ dressed and he was awake and this quickly became a morning routine.

But, soon enough, curiosity got the better of them. To this day, they’re not entirely sure if what they saw was a good thing or not – MJ would aruge that it wasn’t, though Moonbin and Eunwoo would say that that was just his motherly and protective instincts shining through. Jinwoo, as always, would just laugh and shove MJ’s shoulder, telling him to _‘lighten up, would you?’_ – but when they all creep up after Sanha, somehow quiet on their toes, watching carefully through the tiny crack in the door, they see it: clear as day, why the rest of them could never wake Minhyuk peacefully.

Sanha sets the coffee on the bedside table gently, as to not make a noise as the enamel collides with the wood. He kneels beside the bed, lays his head on the free strip of mattress near the edge, and lets one hand tickle up the dancer’s side, atop of his skewed t-shirt, and his fingers crawl up his side with delicate movements. His movements are gentle and undulating, like the coming and going of the tides. The hand stops round his cheek, which Sanha’s palm cups so, so gently, thumb brushing along his bottom lip.

Minhyuk stirs a little, mumbles something unintelligible. Sanha huffs a laugh through his nose, not too loud, but loud enough, and coos Minhyuk’s name when he squirms underneath the blankets. The boy grunts in acknowledgement, though his stirring stops. Sanha tries his name again, head a little closer to his face, and Moonbin nudges MJ with his elbow when Minhyuk’s eyes flutter open the tiniest bit.

At this point – with Sanha’s thumb brushing along his lips on every inhale, and Minhyuk’s hand freeing itself from the mess of blankets to clutch at Sanha’s waist, and their faces dangerously close – they should have realised what was going on, but the four of them were so clueless when it came to this sort of thing.

“Minhyuk,” Sanha chimes a third time. “ _Waaaake uuuuppp_ ,” he coos, his other hand lifting from his knees and up behind Minhyuk’s head, pressing into the pillow. When Sanha leans down and closes the tiny gap remaining between them, Minhyuk closes his eyes again – but for an entirely different reason this time. Not to sleep, no; but because it’s instinct. When someone leans in to kiss you, you close your eyes. MJ goes to protest, but Jinwoo’s hand slams down around his mouth to stop him.

They’re all watching in anticipation now, trying to see if what they think is about to happen will, and really, they shouldn’t be surprised. Minhyuk was _whipped_ for the younger; always so much softer and more forgiving, letting him get away with so much more than the others, and giving back just the same. They put it down to the fact that Sanha was younger, but what with the way Minhyuk gasps when their lips meet, pushing one hand up Sanha’s shirt to tickle along his spine, and the other winding around his neck to tug him up onto the bed and on top of him, the four realise fairly quickly that this isn’t the first time this has happened, and they realise that their original assumptions aren’t quite the case.

They feel wrong, a little perverted, actually, watching their two youngest bandmates kissing so early in the morning – _heck_ , even at _all_ – and when Moonbin turns his attention to the side, he notices Jinwoo’s eyes are uncommonly watery. Later, when they finally leave the door and hurry downstairs – because Minhyuk had suddenly sworn quite loudly, _too_ loudly for comfort, and Sanha his face tucked into Minhyuk’s neck, sucking where his throat met his shoulder, and because Sanha had Minhyuk’s shirt tucked up around his armpits – Jinwoo would tell the others that “ _it’s just_ so _cute_ ,” and while MJ would disagree because _“they’re just children!”_ , Moonbin and Eunwoo would just meet eyes and shake their heads.

When the two youngest members emerge fifteen minutes later, as usual, the puffy lips Sanha sports makes more sense, and the fact Minhyuk’s shirt is on backwards makes _more_ sense, especially if the poorly hidden hickey on Minhyuk’s collarbone means anything at all. It’s safe to say that waking Minhyuk in the mornings stays as Sanha’s job; one that, the others all agree, is possibly Sanha’s most important one. Minhyuk would argue with that though, later when they come clean with their relationship, because to him, the most important job Sanha has is Sanha _being_ Sanha himself – the others groan and complain at the sappiness of it all, especially when Sanha coos and leans in for a kiss—

—But _that’s_ a story for another time.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ily :(((( @[softsocky](http://softsocky.tumblr.com) on tumblr! come say hello!


End file.
